


From Now On

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Compliant, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Demigods, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Goddesses, Inspired by Fanart, Intrigue, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You like a challenge, as do I.”





	From Now On

"I hear that you're a strong warrior, that you've been trained in the Land of Shadows…so few dare to venture to that place." The rose-haired being named Medb spoke, her eyes fixed on the fighter. He was named Cu Chulainn, his red eyes intense and curious all at once.

"So you have heard of me. I'm flattered, to be known from someone such as you, Queen Medb." The warrior replied, an inquisitive smile tugging at his mouth.

Medb walked closer to him, undeterred, as he held his spear tightly. She placed a coy hand on his chest, gazing upon him in both admiration and emerging excitement. "How  _very_  interesting, for someone born from a god and a mere human."

The warrior then chuckled under his breath, which started Medb for a mere second, pulling her hand away. "What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

Cu Chulainn lifted his gaze at her, feeling intrigued by her words. "I may be human, but you should know that doesn't mean I can't fight with all I've been taught. So what are you going to do with all your godly power? Punish me for being bad?" the warrior quipped, flashing the goddess a smirk. "Put me over your knee and set me straight from my wicked ways?"

Medb felt her face grow hot, embarrassed. A scheming smile crept onto her face. "Oh, I would enjoy that. However, that would be too easy. You like a challenge, as do I."

"How very astute of you, Eternal Lady."

"I'm not going to punish you.  _Yet_." Medb said as she leaned close to Cu Chulainn, her lithe, small body close to his strong form. "No man has turned me down. You should know that. If you want to fight, know that I can take you apart and put you back together. From now on, you will become more than a great warrior; you can be better than what you were before."

The warrior's breath caught in his throat; he wasn't expecting that.

Their gazes locked, and before he could answer, Medb caught Cu Chulainn's lips with her own. In this she gave him a scorching, powerful kiss, her arms wrapping around him. She was soon surprised to feel him returning the favor.


End file.
